Rusia 2018
by xjapan
Summary: Es el mundial en la casa de Rusia quien con emocion ha preparado muchas sorpresas para sus invitados aunque quizas acabe arrepintiendose
1. Chapter 1

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _¿Que el mundial sera en donde?_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada esta idea ya la tenia atravesada desde hace tiempo y hoy tengo la oportunidad de plasmarla otra cosa que quisiera comentar es que algunod de los personajes son OC mios o de algunas amigas a quiened dare credito aqui en eo fic por lo cual para evitar confusiones evitare usar regionalismos sin mas espero les guste_

Ocs: Argentina ( Diego Hernandez) Julchen Awesome Bieldmish

Arabia Saurita: ( Azucena Sharift) Eagle Primece

Iran:( Tarik Sharif) Curier Triki Demon

Costa rica ( Carla Dias) Oc mio

Brasil ( Andiroba Da Silva) Eagle Primece

Uruguay ( Sebastian Baltias) Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh

Croacia ( Janika Van) Curier Triki Demon

Mexico ( Lucia Rivera) Oc mio

Tunez ( Bajar Vilmast) oc mio

Serbia ( Dimitri Vahoben) oc mio

* * *

Cumbre internacional 4 años antes

Alemania suspiro cansado por alguna razon le habia tocado otra vez anunciar a la nacion cede del mundial 2018 ,luego de que se tuviera que disculpar con la anfitriona anterior despues del 7-1 como marcador final y que se ganara el odio de cierto macaense sobreprotector cosa que estaba totalmente injustificada segun el en fin trato de olvidarse del asunto y dar a conocer el nombre del siguiente aanfitrion volvio a suspirar ante la mirada ansiosa de todo el mundo —ehm si claro ... Aqui va

—¿y bien West ,quien es el afortunado?— pregunto Prusia a la espectativa

— bien, supongo que todos querran felicitar a...

—¡ AL GRANO WEST!

—CALLATE CEREBRO DE POLLO DEJA OIR—gruño la hungara

—gracias — el aleman volvio a suspirar — Rusia

—¿¡QUE?! — gritaron todos sin poderselo creer

—¿y-yo? — pregunto Rusia fingiendo demencia era claro que la rusa movio hilos para ser ella la cede

—osea como que esto nosera nada fabuloso tipo— dijo el polaco

—cierto yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo — dijo Argentina algo molesto

— chicos tranquilos ni que fuera la guerra — dijo la mexicana a quien le alegraba de algun modo no ser cede ya que para 2018 ella tendria elecciones de presidente

— tranquilos les prometo que hare que su estancia sea placentera ¿verdad? — dijo mirando a los baltcos quienes comenzaron a temblar de miedo

—cl-claro señorita Rusia estamos muy fe-felices por usted— dijo Tory asustada mientras que Eduard y Raivis se limitaron a temblar y asentir

—vee a mi me parece bien que Rusia sea la cede su casa es muy bonita — dijo Italia

—¡Nya ha ha les pateare el tracero!—dijo Emily emocionada sin saber lo que pasaria 4 años ddespues

—lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez — dijo Inglaterra

—pues a ti no te fue muybien hace 4 años mon ami — dijo la francesa a lo que el ingles la fulmino con la mirada

—no te respondo porque eres mujer

—¿y si no lo fuera?— pregunto de manera insinuante

Yasi de nueva cuenta comenzo el caos y el desorden el unico que parecia guardar la compostura era Macau quien no entendia ni j de lo que estaba pasando dio un pequeño suspiro sentadito en su rincon observando a los otros —¿me pregunto que tendra de interesante? — quizas porque nunca habia ido a un mundial en sus 400 años de vida le costaba entenderlo a el le gustaban mas las carreras de autos y los deportes de invierno , lo unico que su inocente cabecita entendia era que no queria que ningun papanatas hiciera llorar a su hermana de nuevo.

Moscu Rusia 14 de Junio de 2018

Luego de 4 años de cosas inesperadas y grandes desepciones finalmente se dio por inaugurada la copa del mundo.

— debo admitir que Rusia no lo hizo tan mal aunque esta un poco floja la inauguracion el tal Maluma no es tan malo — dijo la coreana

— no lo conoces —dijeron los latinos al mismo ttiempo

— ¿oigan alguien ha visto a visto a Francine? — pregunto el ingles

—esta con España Mexico Colombia Polonia y Costa rica segun ella quiere verse divina para las camaras— dijo Argentina

—¿y ese milagro que tu no estas con ellos ? — pregunto Brasil —tu eres el primero en cuidar su hermoso rostro

—yo no necesito nada artificial el groso es hermoso por naturaleza

—¿para que pregunte?

—chicos mirenAnya ya va dar su discurso

Justo en ese momento tanto Anya como su superior Vladimir Puttin dieron el anuncio de inicio dando inicio a la copa del mundo y con ello al partido inaugural que seria en pocas horas entre ella y Azucena la representacion de Arabia SSaudita.

Poco despues cada uno se fue a surespectivo grupo y asi fueron las cosas en cada uno

Grupo A Rusia Arabia Saudita Uruguay Egipto

—esperoque el resultado del partido no cambie nuestra amistad Susy

— lo mismo digoAnya — sonrio la arabe de forma respetuosa mientras notaban que Gupta hacia negocios con Sebastian — este sujeto nunca cambia — ambas mujeres se palmearon la frente

Y asi comenzo el primer partido que al parecer seria la primera de muchas sorpresas

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _Dos mujeres y un camino o negocios egipcios._

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca Zden sakata the kingkaiser blodbaster tontiztli por el apoyo y los favoritos espero les guste_

 _Grupo A_

 _Rusia_

 _Egipto_

 _Uruguay_

 _Arabia Saudita_

 _Partido inaugural_

 _Rusia Anya Braginskaya_

 _Arabia Saudita Azucena Sharift_

 _Marcador 5-0_

El partido comenzo algo fflojo sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el primer gol callera a favor de la anfitriona quien sonreia con mucha confianza sin embargo su amiga no se veia nada contenta pues le habian pagado una fuerte cantidad de dinero al "flamante" entrenador arabe para que minimo dieran un buen espectaculo, sin embargo la cosa no termino muy bien

Mientras en los demas grupos

Grupo B

Portugal, España Iran Marruecos

Tanto Paulo como Isabel estaban calentando para su partido la verdad esta era una pequeña pero constante rivalidad que ambos disfrutaban era una lastima que el hijo de Portugal no haya podido acompañarlo ... ¿O si?

Por su parte Marruecos intentaba entablar una conversacion con Iran — no seas tan duro es mi primer mundial

—tranquila todo estara bien — dijo como si nada

Grupo C

Francia, Australia, Dinamarca ,Peru

Mientras Francia le coqueteaba a cuanto hombre se le ponia en frente y James junto a Mathias hacian escandalo Martin era el unico que al parecer guardaba compostura despues de todo este tambien era su primer mundial en mucho tiempo

Grupo D

Croacia Nigeria Argentina Islandia

Claro que a la croata no le hacia gracia que el argentino escandaloso estuviera en su grupo al menos Nigeria e Islandia eran mas tranquilo "y me quejaba de Dinamarca" penso el islandes

Grupo E

Serbia,Brasil, Suiza Costa rica

Vash hacia hasta lo imposible por no gastar nada en aquel pais la brasileña por su parte trato de que nada saliera mal aunque por alguna razon sentia que no estaba del todo sola

Grupo F

Alemania Corea del sur Suecia Mexico

— oye señora Claus aqui— dijo la coreana llamando a la sueca

— te agradeceria que me llamaras por mi nombre — dijo la sueca

—si si si lo que digas

—¿Alemania te sientes bien?

—s-si si estoy bien — dijo el aleman pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado ¿y como no estarlo? Estaba solo con tres mujeres aunque las tres ya tuvieran pareja no dejaba de preocuparse por cierta Italiana quien a pesar de no calificar lo tendria bien checado

Grupo G

Belgica Inglaterra Tunez Panama

—¿alguien quiere un waffle ? — pregunto el belga felizmente

—gracias — en ese momento escucharon un estruendo seguido de un bloddy hell — la señorita Rusia no estara muy feliz — dijo la panameña pues al parecer quemo la cocina

Grupo H

Japon Polonia Colombia Senegal

—osea tipo como que me morire si no se que pasa en ese partido — se quejo el polaco

— sabe que tenemos que entrenar a nuestras selecciones Polonia san

De vuelta al partido

No habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando el marcador termino 5 - 0 a favor del pais anfitrion — ufu la victoria es mia

— te felicito Anya espero tener mejor suerte con Uruguay y Egipto

— descuida las dos estaremos en cuartos no es facil ganar en Rusia ahora si me disculpas debo resolver un asunto diplomatico con China

Al dia siguiente

Segundo partido Uruguay vs Egipto

Uruguay Sebastian Valtias

Egipto Gupta Fagir

Marcador 1-0

El partido comenzo bastante entretenido sin embargo paso demasiado tiempo para que hubiera un claro ganador hasta que Uruguay anoto el primer gol que le diera la victoria sin embargo la celebracion no duro mucho ya que Gupta saco su calculadora

—esto te costara 500 euros

—este sujeto todo lo quiere vender

Mientras en la oficina de Rusia

—que ambiente mas extraño — se oyo decir a cierta vocecita masculina cuyo dueño miraba todo con curiosidad

— lo que me llamo la atencion es que China te haya enviado a ti muchacho

— supongo que olvido lo que esta pasando aqui solo no quiero ver triste a mi hermana como hace 4 años

— de ella depende suoongo que tendre que dejar que te quedes dentro de pocas horas sera el partido de tu padre ¿por cierto el sabe que estas aqui?

—no, es mejor que no me vea por lo menos hasta que termine su partido lo ultimo que quiero es preocuparlo

—ya veo

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo tres_

 _Rivalidad iberica o la competencia de Egipto_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca, Sileri Zakata y Alasca2018 por el apoyo otra cosa es que este fic sera actualizado cada tercer dia ya que sera muy largo y quiero terminarlo junto con el mundial espero les guste_

Tercer partido

Portugal: Paulo Da Silva

España: Isabel Fernandez Carreiro

Marcador 3-3

Ambas naciones se desearon suerte mutuamente aunque ambos deseaban ganar a diferencia de otras naciones eran un poco mas civilizados

El partido comenzo como siempre favoreciendo al portugues gracias a su jugador estrella Cristiano Ronaldo aunque por alguna razon los jugadores jugaban en torno a el cosa que hacia enojar a la española

Mientras con los demas paises

Grupo A

Rusia Arabia Saudita Uruguay Egipto

— parece que ambos lleva una buena estrategia aunque si esto sigue asi Isabel estara mas que furiosa — dijo Sebastian

—um... Debo reconocer que tienen una buena alineacion aunque no importa quien gane sera uno con Rusia en el sentido diplomatico mal pensado.

—por cierto ¿que hay de tu huesped?

—Macau lo olvide espero no se meta en lios China va a matarme si algo le pasa

Grupo B

Portugal España Iran Marruecos

Mientras eso sucedia Iran y Marruecos se preparaban para su partido o eso intentaba el irani

—¿entonces que me lo compraras? — pregunto la marroqui tratando de venderle algo

—¿eres competencia de Egipto o algo asi?

Grupo C

Francia Australia Dinamarca Peru

Francia y Peru trataban de apoyar a España aunque ambos sabian las serias consecuencias que habria si no ganaba

Grupo D

Argentina Islandia Nigeria Croacia

—¡dale che! ¡Podes con el Isa haslo con el groso!

—callenlo — dijo el Islandes tapandose los oidos

Grupo E

Brasil Serbia Suiza Costa rica

— las cosas van muy bien para Portugal papa poco despues mi partido vendra le cumplire a mi hermano la promesa que le hice — sonrio

—pues te vas a llevar un gran chasco — dijo la costaricence — las cosas cambiaran a favor de Isabel y ganara este partido

—no, papa y yo nos preparamos mucho para este mundial y no volvera a repetirse lo de hace 4 años

—Isabel tambien se preparo para ello no dejara que pase de nuevo

Grupo F

Alemania Suecia Mexico Corea del sur

— por lo que veo las cosas siguen igual por mas que la furia roja haga no veo ningun cambio

—daze creo que España ests furiosa ¿tu que opinas Suecia?

—me da lo mismo

— aburrida

Grupo G

Belgica Inglaterra Tunez Panama

— bueno era obvio que Portugal ganaria

—Inglaterra esto no ah acabado Isa puede recuperarse— dijo Ethan

— si no heches la sal

GGrupo H

Japon Colombia Polonia Senegal

— Colombia san ¿se siente bien?

— si claro estoy bien " Shakira estara furiosa si su peor es nada pierde

De vuelta al partido

Las cosas seguian igual hasta que finalmente los españoles lograron empatar a los portugueses y la cosa termino lo mas civilizada posible

 _Hasta aqui lo ddejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _De australianos escandalosos y argentinos dramaticos_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Seleri Zakata por los comentarios y el apoyo espero les guste._

—muy bien quienes apostaron ya sea a favor de España o Portugal porfavor depositen su dinero en esta caja — decia Rusia muy sonriente —y comienza nuevamente la quiniela entre Marruecos e Iran

—¡demonios Rusia estoy quebrado! — se quejaba Suiza

—tranquilos comenzara muy pronto quien sabe a lo mejor y recuperas tu dinero

Cuarto partido

Iran: Tarik Sharif

Marruecos: Latifa Alcali

Marcador 1-0

La verdad no habia mucho que decir sobre este partido solo que Iran ya podia respirar mas tranquilo por ahora porque su siguiente rival era Portugal

Al dia siguiente

Quinto Partido

Francia : Francine Bonnefoy

Australia:James Kirkland

Marcador 2-1

—te prometo no ser muy dura mon ami —dijo la francesa con coqueteria alo que el australiano solo sonrio

—lo mismo digo señorita

Y comenzo el partido bastante divertido con un escandalo de ambos paises apoyando a sus equipos

Mientras en otro lugar

—blody hell James mas te vale no perder — gruño Inglaterra

— y esto damas y caballeros es lo que pasa cuando no sabes a quien apoyar — dijo el portugues a manera de burla

— cierra la boca Portugal

— por favor Inglaterra todos sabemos que Francia es algo mas que una amiga para ti

—como China lo es para ti

—no tengo comentarios al respecto

La situacion era bastante tenza nadie se imaginaria que Portugal le empataria a España mientras cada grupo se iba preparando, para sus partidos a su manera

Mas tarde

—¿bien sin recores?

— si sin rencores aun me quedan Peru y Dinamarca fue divertido ¿no se porque a Arthur le caes tan mal?

Sexto Partido

Argentina: Diego Hernandez

Islandia: Emil Stilson

Marcador 1-1

—che Brasil ¿un beso de buena suerte para el groso?

—muerete — dijo la brasileña molesta quien se calmo al notar algo entre los invitados

Ya se encontraban en las tribunas ambas naciones ,este era el primer mundial de Emil asi que aukque lo disimulara estaba emocionado

—que lastima que te tocara conmigo esto terminara pronto, ¡por supuesto que llegare a las finales soy Argentina!

—que gracioso — ok era oficial si Dinamarca era cansado, Argentina de plano era insoportableo. Si, de acuerdo, era Argentina. Era bueno en fútbol, tenía una buena selección, etcétera, etcétera. No por ello tenía que estar tan hiperactivo. No dejaba de reír por sus propios chistes y darle palmadas en la cabeza de vez en cuando. Incluso lo abrazaba sin ningún motivo. Él, acostumbrado al espacio personal, lo encontraba muy raro.

Claro no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el partido terminara en un empate ahora Argentina tenia que vencer si o si a sus otros rivales para no qiedar eliminado del mundial por primera vez en su historia.

Mientras

Andy camino paciente hasta donde vio aquello — oye el sujeto asiatico alto y guapo de lentes

—¿he? A-Andi etto no quise asustarte vine a un encargo de mama China y la señorita Rusia me invito a quedarme por favor no te enojes conmigo

—calma Shun no estoy enojada solo sorprendida ven te explicare como son las cosas aqui

Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 5_

 _Figuras de lego y Nigerianos gruñones_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece Milly Loca Salery Zacata y Jan por el apoyo y los comentarios espero les guste._

—parece que no eres el unico que vino como iinvitado — dijo Andi tomando de la mano a su "hermano menor" mientras este saludaba a los presentes—¿ ustedes a quien vinieron a apoyar? — pregunto Andi a los hermanos africanos que estaban ahi

— venimos a apoyar nuestro hermano "angry bird" — dijo la representacion de Chad muy animado a modo de broma

—ya veo esperamos le vaya bien —dijo la brasileña —algunos se podris decir que ya tienen un pie en octavos

— pues esperamos les vaya bien

Septimo partido

Dinamarca Mathias Kholer

Peru Martin Morales

Marcador 1-0

—¿sin rencores?— pregunto el danes sonriente

El hombre de ojos marrón claro, cabello castaño oscuro y tez ligeramente tostada sonrió de lado. No era como si realmente le molestara perder el partido, todos ya le habían dicho antes que iba a perder. Aún así, se sentía triste. La verdad era que nadie confiaba ni apostaba a que pasaría a octavos y eso era hasta cierto punto doloroso. Tenía que cargar con todas las esperanzas muertas de sus aficionados.— por supuesto — diji tranquilo al menos Dinamarca era diferente a Argentina en ese aspecto y no se burlaba

—¿como esta tu amigo?— pregunto por el argentino que seguramente tenia el ego hecho pedazos— he oido que no se lo tomo muy bien

—algo asi —aun recordaba como es que trato de matar al Islandes hasta que España logro detenerlo antes de que lo matara y Hongkong lo asesinara a el— es bastante impulsivo ¿que me dices del tuyo?

—¿Islandia mi amigo?

— lo siento no debi preguntar

—no puedo creer que pensaras que el es mi amigo — dijo riendo a carcajadas— y menos que me dintiera mal por ese desconsiderado es mas hasta me alegra que lo hayan empatado ojala Nigeria y Croacia le den una ppaliza

En ese momento Peru noto algo — hen creo que no debiste decir eso mira hacia atras

El islandes estaba detras de el — me hubieras avisado

Mas tarde

—es tu turno Angry Bird — dijo Kalusha — no nos hagas quedar mal

El otro suspiro cansado pensando que diablos habia hecho para merecer esto, en fin agradecio a su hermano y llego al partido

Octavo partido

Nigeria Denzel Mandela

Croacia Janika Van

Marcador 2-0

— buena suerte Nigeria la necesitaras — dijo la croata de manera confiada

— no se porque te quejas de Argentina si eres igual de pedante que el

—¿que dijiste ?

— lo que oiste

— no permitire que me hables asi acabare contigo de todas fornas

—ya lo veremos

Aunque el partido fue bastante parejo todo termino favoreciendo a la croata pero Denzel sabia que aun esto no terminaba facilmente derrotatia a Islandia eso seguro

Mientras

—vaya algunos si se lo toman bastante enserio — dijo el joven Macau mirando con curiosidad —¿como funciona esto Andi?

—bueno, funciona atravez de jornadas eliminatorias

—¿como en la formula 1?

—algo asi porque tambien es importante la estrategia la velocidad y el trabajo en equipo cada cuatri años clasifican 32 paises los cuales se dividen en grupos de 4 de la A a la H en mi caso estoy en el grupo E con Suiza Costa rica y Serbia la prinera fase es la fase de grupos donde se juegan tres partidos los dos paises de cada grupo que junten mas puntos llegaran a la segunda dase que son los octavos de final donde solo llegaran 16 equipos de esos 16 solo 8 llegaran a cuattos de final y seran quienes derroten a sus rivales en un juego de esos 8 solo 4 llegaran a semifinales y de esos 4 solo dos peleaeran por la supremacia y ser el campion del mundo

—¿papa y tu han llegado hasta ahi verdad?

—si, y esta vez llegare hasta ahi tambien pequeño — le sonrio

—confio en ti hermana

Al dia siguiente

Mexico y Alemania se preparaban para su partido mientras cada uno recibia apoyo de sus amigos los invitados tambien estaban ahi entre ellos Italia y Romano mientras Felicia sonreia y mostraba un cartel que decia " Animo Alemania " Romano lo asesinaba con la mirada y mostro otro cartel que decia " jodete macho patatas" Alemania suspiro cansado lo que ni el ni Mexico se imaginaban era lo que pasaria despues

 _Hasta aqui lo ddejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _Diablos señorita_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien ,bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca Eagle Primece y Seleri Zakata por el apoyo la verdad no estaba segura de escribir algo de este fic hoy despues de la pesima actuacion de la seleccion de mi pais pero bueno este fic tiene que seguir y creo que vale la pena recordar buenos momentos espero les guste_

Otro dia en Rusia y las sorpresas comenzaban con el grupo E por alguna razon todos tenian las espectativas puestas en ciertos paises.

Noveno partido

Costa rica: Catalina Dias

Serbia: Dimitri Vanhover

Marcador 1-0

— pura vida chico — dijo la chica sonriente

—¿que tal Costa rica?

— no se como termine esto sin embargo buena suerte

—lo mismo digo

Desde el inicio del partido se había mantenido en silencio. Tampoco era como si su compañero tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, lo cual en el fondo, ella agradecía. Tenía un mal, no, un pésimo presentimiento. Y bien dice el dicho "piensa mal y acertarás", porque efectivamente, había perdido incluso antes de siquiera empezar. Su hermana tenía razón, aquel no era su mejor mundial. Aún así, si había logrado animar a su amiga se lograría animar ella misma.

-Bien jugado,.-Ante la cara de confusión del rubio, rió.-Tranquilo, no es un insulto ni sarcasmo. Tienes potencial para ganar, Serbia n placer haber jugado contigo.

—gracias Costa rica — dijo el rubio

Mientras

—veee buena suerte Alemania — dijo la italiana que estaba como invitada en el palco

—gracias Italia — dijo rojo

—pierdete macho patatas — dijo Lovino

— kesesesese ¿celoso tomatito? No necesitamos suerte la asombrosa seleccion alemana ganara — dijo Julchen

— hermana por favor

—callate patatera cerebro de pollo , " Mexico mas te vale ganar"

Mientras Lucia estaba muy nerviosa sabia que no la tenia nada facil sin embargo no queria darse por vencida aunque no esperaba esto

—ganale Lucy — dijo la coreana sonriente

— gracias Jin hare mi mejor esfuerzo

—¡gambare Mekishiko! — se oia a Japon a lo lejos

—gracias Kiku Jin prometo no defraudarlos

Decimo Partido

Alemania : Luidwing Bieldmitsh/ Julchen Bieldmitsh

Mexico: Lucia Rivera Carreiro

Marcador 1-0

— buena suerte Alemania

— lo mismo digo

El partido comenzo sin novedad sin embargo en el primer tiempo Mexico metio el primer gol a su favor, ambas naciones se mantenian tranquilas pues sabian que no habia nada escrito aun pero no contaban con que los alenanes perderian el toque y Mexico ganara este partido

—¿gane?— la chica estaba en estado de shock y a Alemania ni se diga el solo tenia una cosa en mente

—"Italia me va a matar "

Mientras con los demas

— se los dije Alemania no gana en Rusia — dijo Anya muy sonriente

Sebastian suspiro tratando de calmar a Argentina que le dio algo al ver aquello

—siendo sincero nadie esperaba esto — dijo Inglaterra algo sorprendido

— sabia que podia lograrlo — dijo Japon mas para si mismo que para alguien mas

—daze tendrenos que prepararnos mas señora Claus

— si tu lo dices

Felicia maldecia en su lengua madre aquella situacion mientras que Lovino se reia en la cara del aleman

—en tu cara macho patatas te lo mereces

—etto calma señor Alemania aun hay oportunidad — sin embargo sabian que todo pudiera pasar en ese lugar

Mientras eso pasaba Andi se preparaba para su partido sabia que su hermano y su padre estarian apoyandola pero tambien sabia que Suiza tenia a alguien por quien ganar — Liechestein estara muy orgullosa Vash

Vash solo sonrio — lo mismo digo de Shun buena suerte Brasil

— igualmente Vash que gane el mejor

 _Hasta aqui se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 7_

 _Los fantasmas del pasado_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Seleri Zakata por el apoyo espero les guste_

Brasil 4 años antes

— _es un dia triste para Brasil — se oia a un comentarista_

 _—Alemania ha ganado 7 por 0 en la semifinal — se oia a otro — nunca habia visto a Brasil tan deprimente ¡¿que esta pasando dr Garcia?!_

 _—ahora solo queda jugar el partido por el tercer lugar_

 _Andiroba estaba deshecha de no ser por su hermano,por su padre y por sus amigos no sabria como salir de esta y para colmo Argentina con sus burlas no ayudaba en nada_

 _Rusia 201_ _8_

—Lo que paso no volvera a ocurrir Neymar cuento con ustedes — dijo la brasileña— hermano quedate aqui y asegurate de no meterte en lios y no perderte

—cuenta con ello hermana ... Andi

—¿que pasa?

— pase lo que pase tu hermano estara siempre muy orgulloso

La chica le sonrio revolviendo sus cabellos — gracias Shun no te fallare

Onceavo partido

Brasil Andiroba Da Silva

Suiza VashSwisgli

Marcador 1-1

—¿ Brasil te encuentras bien? — pregunto el suizo

—si lo estoy estoy segura de que sera un gran partido

Mientras

Entre los invitados se encontraba la pequeña Liechestein pero no podia ver del todo lo que pasaba cosa que el joven asiatico noto — puedes subir a mis hombros si quieres pequeña Liechestein

— gracias señor Macau es usted muy amable

Y asi permitio que la niña subiera a sus hombros para que pudiera ver y ambos apoyaran a sus respectivos hermanos

De vuelta al partido

Pese a la manera de juego de ambos equipos terminaron en un empate aunque a la brasileña le tranquilizo un poco no era la manera de como esperaba empezar

—buen juego —dijo el suizo de manera seria

—obrigadoVash tambien fue un honor haber jugado contigo —dijo intentando sonreir pues no queria que nadie le viera triste o decepsionada y menos su familia —ahi estan los chicos creo que los mas jovenes son mas razonables que nosotros

—ya lo creo Lily espero no hayas abusado de la amabilidad de Shun

—descuida hermano me porte bien estoy muy contenta, muchas gracias señor Macau

—no agradezcas pequeña

Al dia siguiente

Doceavo partido

Suecia Astrid Oxestierna

Corea del sur Im Soo Jin

Marcador 1-0

—eres tramposa deberia decirle a mi amiga y a Alemania que tengan cuidado de ti

—¿porque lo dices?

— me espiaste vi a uno de tus ciudadanos en el campo de juego

—¿que diablos? Maldito detective yo no lo envie

—si lo que digas señora Claus , observemos luego hablamos

Aunque ambos equipos dieron el maximo no suficiente para Corea del sur por lo cual perdio su primer partido y claro no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos

—bueno Corea supongo que... ¿Que haces con esa silla?

10 minutos despues

—sabia que podias vencer a Alemania san — dijo el nipon aunque ella aun estaba en shock

—aun no puedo creerlo eh ¿esa no es Jin?

— onegai dime que no esta persiguiendo a Suecia san

— parece que solo quiere felicitarla

 _Hasta aaqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	8. Chapter 8

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _De wafles y escones_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata y Win of cerebelo por el apoyo esperó les guste_

LLuego de aquellos sorpresivos partidos fue turno de Inglaterra el inglés estaba tranquilo después de todo enfrentaría a uno de los equipos mas débiles de esta jornada Tunez aunque en otras circunstancias muchos apostarían por el inglés después de las sorpresas de México, Brasil e Islandia todo podía suceder

Treceavo partido

Inglaterra Arthur Kirkland

Túnez Mustafa Mikensi

Marcador 2-1

El inglés se mostraba tranquilo aunque las extrañas costumbres de tunez lo dejaban con cara de what

— yo no me quejo de que tomas te a todas horas ¿o si?

—blody hell no es a todas horas solo a los horarios establecidos por la reina

Decidieron dejar su discusión para otro momento y observar el partido

Mientras

— bueno la verdad no hay mucho que ver de este partido —dijo Rusia con cara de aburrimiento

—vaya que tu mundial ha traído demasiadas sorpresas ,dime algo ¿no arreglaste los partidos o si?

—claro que no ... Oye ¿que se supone que estas haciendo aquí Bielorusia?

—no vine por ti sigo muy molesto contigo por la mala broma que me jugaste vine a apoyar a Corea además note que no soy el único ajeno a los partidos aquí

—ya veo

La verdad es que entre los invitados había varios que iban a apoyar a sus familas o amigos otros estaban ahí por simple curiosidad después de todo a algunos no habían tenido un mundial en mucho tiempo

Unas horas mas tarde

Catorceavo partido

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Panama Silvana Cantu

Marcador 3-0

Ethan estaba más que contento. No pensó que le iría tan bien en su primer juego. Despidió a su contrincante lo mejor posible, una mujer de color que asemejaba su misma edad. En cuanto salió de la habitación, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de España, quien lo abrazó mientras lo felicitaba alegremente. Ya se le había pasado el coraje de días antes, al parecer.

—hola Isa veo que tanto tu como Paulo están repuestos y listos para sus siguientes partidos

—si, nos hemos recuperado ¿verdad tío?

— si, ¿oigan supe que mi pequeño Macau esta por aquí lo estoy buscando lo han visto?

—no lo he visto por aquí seguro no tarda en aparecer — dijo Ethan — esperó que no se encuentre con mi hermano por cierto ¿porque no habias venido Isabel ?

—Perdón por no venir antes, Bélgica. Es que...habían inconvenientes.

—Sí, digamos que "alguien" quería esperar a verte hasta que estuviera completamente sobria.—Lanzó la indirecta el portugués.

—¡Isa!-Le regañó el hombre.—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Gracias, Portugal.-Murmuró España entre dientes.-¡No, no, ¿cómo crees Bel?! Ni un trago, te lo juro por mis hijos.

—¿Cuáles hijos? ¿Los que también estaban tomando contigo?— dijo el portugués como si nada — montón de ebrios.

Si España hubiera querido, probablemente en ese mismo momento lo hubiera enterrado vivo. —agradece que no quiero dejar a un chaval huérfano

—tu me hiciste quedar mal con mi niño hace cuatro años yo te hago quedar mal a ti con Bélgica es justo ¿no?

—sois un ...

— chicos no peleen mejor vamos de paseo hice wafles para todos

Mientras tanto Japón entrenaba a sus chicos el conocido samurái blue tenia que dar una buena actuación en su primer juego digamos que él le prometió a alguien ganar

 _hasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 9_

 _El regreso del samurái blue_

 _Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Sakata a Milly Loca y a Windofserebelo por el apoyo espero les guste_

El japonés estaba preparado para su primer juego aunque estaba un poco nervioso ya que su primer partido era contra Colombia pero no se daría por vencido

—buena suerte Kiku — dijo la mexicana con una leve sonrisa cosa que hizo sonrojarse al nipón

—arigato Lu chan tomaré las medidas necesarias para dar un buen partido

—estare muy orgullosa pase lo que pase — dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró

Quinseavo partido

Japón Kiku Honda

Colombia Beatríz Mendoza

Marcador 2-0

—buena suerte Colombia san

—lo mismo digo Japón

Colombia comenzaria su juego sin su jugador estrella James Rodrigues ya que este se había lastimado un tobillo mientras que Japón tendría completo a su equipo y su jugador estrella que daba la casualidad que tenia su mismo apehido Daisuke Honda estaba mas que preparado.

Mientras

—wow esto si que es una enorme sorpresa — ni Rusia se lo creía Colombia en ese preciso momento estaba siendo derrotada por Japón en ese partido nadie se creía lo que estaba pasando

— y ustedes que no daban ni un centavo por Japón

—wow si que lo subestimamos daze

Una hora mas tarde

Macau no sabía que era peor, ver a Prusia ebria quejándose de que su derrota había sido injusta ante México, o que Colombia se quisiera tirar desde lo más alto de las gradas mientras Japón intentaba convencerla de que no había que ponerse tan "extremista" o peor que su hermana haya perdido la cordura y le gritara sus verdades a Argentina mientras su padre y España trataban de detenerlos en vano mientras que el primero le decía que no siguiera esos ejemplos. De cualquier manera, estaba rodeado de puros locos. Suspiró. A veces era cansado ser la única persona cuerda entre tanto demente. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado viviendo con la familia asiática.

—No te preocupes, dude todo esto pasará.-Escuchó una conocida voz a su lado izquierdo, seguido de unas palmadas en la espalda.

Espero uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos.

-¿estados unidos?...-Musitó, cuando su cerebro conectó para cerciorarse de la presencia de quien tenía a lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo despreocupada, ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo y rival en ese preciso momento Rusia la vio y se puso furiosa

La rubia inhaló profundamente, preparándose para gritar.-¿¡QUÉ _DIABLOS_ HACES AQUÍ!?

—Shut up comunista vine aadevertir de una profesia de los Simpson precisamente de este mundial que te pondrá helada

—¿con que estupidez me vas a salir

— México and Mr Portugal jugarán la final

Todos se le quedaron viendo con caras de what incluso México se empezó a reír — no juegues Emily si nunca paso de octavos

— creeme puede que acierten como lo hicieron con las torres gemelas oTrump

Anya queria matarla por suerte la calmaron y Matt tuvo que llevarse a su chiflada hermana a rastras.

Décimo Sexto partido

Polonia Feliks Lukasewiks

Senegal : Florance Bonnefoy ( si Senegal fue colonia de Francia)

—como que terminemos rápido con esto

—mon diu ¿te estas dando por derrotado antes de empezar Polonia?

— tipa el fútbol nunca fue mi fuerte solo quiero irme de aquí lo mas rápido posible

—¿tan mal te cae Rusia?

—digamos que tuvimos nuestros rroses

Y dicho y hecho no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Polonia cayera derrotado en su primer partido — como que buen juego

—lo mismo digo Polonia espero tengas mejor suerte contra Colombia y Japón

Y asi transcurrió otro día en Rusia la anfitriona se preparaba para su partido con Egipto y llevaba suficiente dinero ya saben por si acaso

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	10. Chapter 10

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 10_

 _No es fácil ganar en Rusia_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco Saleri Sakata y a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

 _Décimoséptimo partido_

 _Rusia Anya Braginskaya_

 _Egipto Gupta Fagir_

 _Marcador 3-0_

Anya estaba muy entusiasta ante su duelo con Egipto sin embargo no imagino que el duelo terminaría siendo tan aburrido término por comprarle cuentas a Egipto y ponerse a hacer collares pues no paso mucho tiempo para que el duelo terminara a su favor

—al menos gane dinero — dijo el egipcio tranquilo

Decimoctavo partido

Arabia Saudita Azucena Sharif

Uruguay Sebastian Baltias

Marcador 1-0

Chile se lo había advertido si la dejo eliminada a ella era obvio que con la árabe sucederia lo mismo Azucena suspiro pesadamente observando la situación mientras Sebastian estaba tranquilo — al menos pude salir de Arabia Saudita — dijo la mujer — te note algo nervioso Uruguay ¿esta todo biem?

—si,solo esperó no quedar en ridículo como hace 4 años jeje — río levemente ante ese recuerdo su jugador estrella Luis Suarez mordió en la oreja a un rival de la selección italiana lo cual provoco que Felicia se desmayara y Lovino le dijera hasta el mal del que se iba a morir sin mencionar la ola de memes que se desató a raíz de eso

—seguro fue un pequeño estrés todo saldrá bien, buena suerte Sebastian

—lo mismo digo Susy

Mientras

—¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó suavemente el muchacho asiático a su hermana luego de que lograran calmarla

—No muy bien.—Se sinceró.—Todos critican a mi equipo por empatar—estaba decaída, sintiendo su cabeza estallar. Una jaqueca le había pegado desde el término del juego.

—Pero no perdiste...-Le consoló el menor.

—¡Por supuesto que hubiera sido peor que pierda! Pero hace 4 años fui humillada en mi casa y con mi gente ¡Se supone que debo ganar! ¡Perder no está como una posibilidad! Eso se lo dejo a equipos que quieran ser arrasados o que jamas em sus vidas hayan ido a un mundial—Brasil se calló en seguida. Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo muy dura con sus palabras.— Shun lo s-siento yo...no me refería...

—Está bien se que estas molesta y que no quisiste decir eso además ya te dije que prefiero otro tipo de deporte— se levantó, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas— hermana no importa lo que pase yo seguiré apoyándote

—Shun

—dime

—Sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero... Te quiero hermano

—lo se tambien yo —Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo como cuando aun vivía con ellos

Con ello, el asiatico se marchó. Dejando a la sudamericana con una punzada en el pecho. — no puedo volver a perder

Mientras en otro lado

—¿como esta tu hermana?

—no muy bien, papa creo que se esta tomando este asunto demasiado en serio

—lo se,pero se recuperara conozco a mis hijos

—eso espero, parece que pronto iniciara tu partido

— si, sera mejor que te retires si mi director técnico te ve aquí nos dará un regaño a los dos

—esta bien bbuena suerte papá

—gracias hijo — el portugues sonrió mientras la marroquí rodaba los ojos —¿que? Cuando tengas hijos me vas a entender

— yo paso veamos el juego

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	11. Chapter 11

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 11_

 _Buena suerte Porty papa_

 _Hola ¿como_ están? _Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Decimonoveno partido

Portugal Paulo Da Silva

Marruecos Latifa Álcali

Marcador 1-0

El partido estaba por comenzar el portugués sabía lo importante que era ganar y no confiarse, de antemano sabía que sus hijos y amigos lo apoyarían deseo suerte a su contrincante debía demostrar que era una nación civilizada a diferencia de muchos otros.

—¿es tu primer mundial verdad?— preguntó el a su oponente

—a decir verdad no pero no había venido a ninguno en mucho tiempo, seguro tu ya eres un veterano en esto

—a decir verdad si, esta vez tampoco creo llegar tan lejos creo que debemos dejar el camino a los jóvenes

—hablas como si fueras un anciano, a eso le llamo auténtica modestia ahora veo que tu hijo sacó tu carácter

El portugués esbozo una leve sonrisa a su oponente no estaba seguro de eso pero estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

El partido transcurrio con normalidad dándole la victoria al portugués pero la marroquí no se veía molesta al contrario le agradeció a su oponente

Mas tarde

Vigésimo partido

España Isabel Fernández Carreiro

Irán Tarik Sharif

Marcador 2-1

—os juro que si pierdo esta, Tarik, mañana no podrás siquiera caminar...

La amenaza de su compañera retumbó en su cabeza. Bien sabía del carácter-por lo general tranquilo-violento de la española, pero jamás creyó que fuera a tentar su suerte de semejante manera. Usualmente hubiese estado pegando de gritos de la felicidad, iban uno a uno y el balón parecía pertenecer más a su equipo que al de la joven. Sin embargo, ya había visto como un aura oscura había comenzado a formarse en la habitación...

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo demostrar confianza.—No me vengas con querer asustarme,Isabel la furia roja ya no es lo que era antes

-¡No abuses, Tarik! te aseguro que aún puedo darte un par de palizas como cuando éramos pequeños.

Rió irónico.—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

La chica apretó sus puños, aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los españoles complicaran la situacion para los iranis.

Odiaba reconocerlo, la mujer tenía razón. Esta vez su victoria estaba asegurada. Resopló, había dado lo mejor de sí mismo que no se podría decir que llegó tan lejos por nada.—Como sea...que tu selección meta su jodido gol de desempate de una vez y acabemos con eesto.

Y finalmente el marcador término a favor de la furia roja ahora Tarik estaba en la cuerda floja al igual que Latifa Gupta y Azucena forzosamente debían vencer a su último rival para no quedar fuera de la copa del mundo.

Un rato más tarde

Por alguna razón en la noche Rusia junto a las naciones e invitadas femeninas para una especie de pijamada donde las preguntas incomodas no se hicieron esperar.

.—bien bien bien ahora Monaco habla o calla para siempre ¿te gusta Macau?— preguntó la francesa a su hermana menor quien quería quemarla viva en ese momento y claro hubo quien no lo tomo muy bien que sigamos

—what?!— preguntó Emily —¡explica eso Guiselle!

—¡¿ que?!— eu también quiero una explicación — dijo Andi un poco molesta

Genial ya tenia bastante con lidiar con las locas de Hongkong y Taiwan como para ahora lidiar con Brasil al menos Brasil no estaba tan loca como las primeras — gracias Francia ,mira estados unidos si me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre humano te asesino en segundo lugar no creo que eso sea relevante ahora — dijo desvíando la mirada toda roja.

—¿que hay de malo?— preguntó Francine como si nada —ademas no dije que lo viste en los vestidores de los juegos olímpicos de 2016 ups — la verdad era que estaba ebria y por eso hablaba su hermana estaba a punto de asesinarla de no ser por...

— Monaco ... Te doy exactamente 5 segundos para correr — dijo Andiroba con un aura obscura alrededor aunque la verdad no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comenzó a perseguir a las hermanas por el lugar

—¡fue un accidente yo no soy una pervertida como Francine comprenderá!

—¡no es justo Brasil tu saliste con Canadá hace años y nadie dijo nada!

—ESO ES DISTINTO, ELLA VIO A MACAU EN LOS VESTIDORES NO JODAN

YY así siguieron persiguiéndose hasta que Francia termino tropezando con un puesto de comida ninguna de las tres entendió nada porque el dependiente las insultaba en ruso Anya tuvo que pagar la cuenta ,comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido sede de la copa del mundo y tener a esa bola de locos en su casa.

 _hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	12. Chapter 12

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 12_

 _El rey del norte_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo espero led_ guste

—wow eso si que fue un partido preparate Australia ¡ el poderoso reino de Dinamarca ira por ti!

—¡callate deja dormir!— dijo Islandia quien tenia desgracia de compartir cuarto con el danes

Vigesimo primer partido

Francia Francine Bonnefoy

Dinamarca Mathias Kholer

Marcador 1-1

Mathias enarcó una ceja al ver como James perdia su alegria habitual .

Aunque sus quejidos comenzaban a incomodarle.—¿No te parece que estás exagerando?

¿¡Exagerando!?No tienes la menor idea de lo humillante que es empatar ante ti! ¡Arg, ya me imagino a Arthur en este instante, ¡Seré la burla total de...!

—disculpa ¿humillante?

—si humillante que termine esto

Mas tarde

Vigesimo segundo partido

Peru Martin Morales

Francia Francine Bonnefoy

Marcador 1-0

Era oficial asi venciera a su ultimo rival por diferencia de goles Martin estaba eliminado de la copa del mundo.

—¡sí! ¡Las mujeres dominaremos el mundo, poder femenino~!-Canturreaba tras haber obtenido la victoria horas antes.

—Hmph. No es para tanto.-Replicó el peruano

Francine rió sonoramente.—Parece que alguien está celoso~. Vamos, mon amour no seas asi

-No le encuentro la gracia...-Susurró enfadado

La mujer continuo riendo.-Lo siento, lo siento, Martin.-Dijo entre risas Francine, viendo que su amigo se enojaba cada vez más.-Velo desde el lado amable hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y te servira para los olimpicos de 2020

—puede que tengas razon

Dentro de poco seria el partido del argentino quien aparentemente estaba confiado sin embargo estaba nervioso temia que la maldicion que tenia desde el 86 lo persiguiera nuevamente "Debi haber vuelto como lo prometi" penso para si mmismo

—Diego— se escucho la voz de la española — os deseo buena suerte chaval

—gracias Isa dare lo mejor te vere en octavos

—eso tenlo por seguro — dijo la españols

 _hasta aqui lo demo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	13. Chapter 13

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 13_

 _Los fantasmas del 52_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo y la correcion espero les guste_

Vigesimo Tercer partido

Argentina Diego Hernandez

Croacia Janika Van

Marcador 3-0

—buena suerte Croacia la vas a necesitar

—mira Argentina mejor cierra la boca porque esto termina aqui yo acabare contigo

—por favor eh jugado con mejores equipos

—¡¿que has jugado con mejores equipos que has jugado con mejores equipos?! Vaya que eres arrogante al memos yo si soy rubia natural

—¿que dijste?

—lo que oiste

—¡ esto no te lo perdono!

Ambas naciones empezaron a pelearse entre ellos hasta que finalmente comenzo el juego todo iba en un engorroso empate a cero hasta que en los ultimos minutos quien sabe como los croatas les metieron trees goles y no habia manera de que su jugador estrella Leonel Messi pudiera recuperarse.

En ese momento los fantasmas de 1952 comenzaban a aparecer en ese mundial habia quedado eliminado de la fase de grupos

—bueno Argentina lamrnto haber sido tan dura ... ¿Argentina? ¡ Argentina! — le habia dado un infarto y tuvieron que llevarlo a urgencias.

Mientras

Vigesimo cuarto partido

Nigeria Densel Mandela

Islandia Emil Stilson

Marcador 1-0

La verdad era que ninguna de las dos naciones tenia ganas de hablar ambos miraban el partido sin ninguna emocion sin embargo sus familias si parecian diafrutar el partido.

—buen juego

— igual

Mientras

—Los odio a todos...—susurró, recostando fuertemente su cabeza sobre la mesa que tenía en frente. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera contenerlas. Se sentía bastante humillado, ya se imaginaba la cara de Brasil en esos momentos. Sólo pensar en que iba a salir a dar entrevistas sobre los resultados le daba náuseas.

— Argentina ¿Todo bien?-Oyó la voz de Mexico al otro lado de la puerta.-Escucha, los chicos y yo queríamos saber como te encontrabas. Sé que debes sentirte muy mal en estos momentos-no _me digas_ -pero aún así quisiéramos hablar contigo. Digo...si te parece.-Hizo una pausa.-Eh...¿sigues ahí?

Bufó, tenía que contestar tarde o temprano si no no se iría.-¡Déjenme en paz un rato! ¡Luego salgo!

Lucia conocía muy bien a su hermano. Sabía identificar cuando tenía la voz quebrada y estaba triste. Y ese era uno de esos pocos momentos que pudiese recordar en mucho tiempo.-De acuerdo...

—yo hablare con el

—¿segura Andy?

— deacuida Lucy conozco a ese tonto tengo la desgracia de ser su vecina Diego...

— andate Brasil ¿venis a burlarte de mi acaso?

— claro que no no soy tu tienes que seguir aun te queda Islandia no todos esta perdido no creas que esto a terminado yo por mi parte me hare mas fuerte y vencete ais rivales ¿tu que haras?

En ese momento saliio — no creas que nuestro desafio ha terminado yo me hare mas fuerte y te vencere

— ese es el Diego que conozco

 _hhasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	14. Chapter 14

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 14_

 _En el último momento_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo espero les guste_

Vigesimo cuarto partido

Brasil Andiroba Da Silva

Costa Rica Catalina Días

Marcador 2-0

—¿sabes que esto no es nada personal verdad Tica

— se que esto es importante Brasil como también lo es para mi que gane la mejor

El partido comenzó normalmente sin embargo Andiroba noto algo extraño en uno de sus jugadores pero prefirió dejarlo pasar y siguió observando

— nos vamos a tiempos extra no hay ganador — dijo la costarricense sin tomarle importancia después de todo a ella le servía el empate sin embargo Brasil forzosamente debía ganar ya que si no lo hacia y volvía a empatar dependería de Serbia para evitar la eliminación.

Justo cuando creía todo perdido noto algo un gol a su favor por parte de su jugador estrella Neymar jr de ese siguió otro gol dando por terminado el juego

—felicidades Brasil suerte en tu próximo partido

— gracias Costa rica aunque por alguna razón siento que no podre llegar muy lejos

—¿porque lo dices?

—Por nada en especial

Vigésimo sexto partido

Serbia Dimitri Vanhoven

Suiza VashSwisgli

Marcador 1-1

Ambas naciones de caracter serio observaban su partido finalmente este transcurrió sin novedad alguna hasta que término en un empate a 1 se despidieron con cordialidad

Al día siguiente

—¿lista para nuestro partido Jin?

— si no importa que pase seguiremos siendo amigas

— eso seguro Jin umm ¿aun así tu estrella ira al servicio militar ? ¿No se lo puedes perdonar?

— no,gane o pierda tiene que hacerlo esta en la ley yo no soy neutral como tu Lucy yo puedo estar en una guerra en cualquier momento

—ya veo , no te metas en más líos si

—hare el intento

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	15. Chapter 15

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 15_

 _Rivales en la cancha amigas fuera de ella_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo ya aunque ya haya terminado el mundial es bueno recordar buenos momentos esperó les guste_

Vigesimo cuarto partido

México Lucia Rivera

Corea del sur Im Soo Jin

Marcador 2-1

Ambas naciones estusiastas miraban el partido al parecer la confuannza había regresado podían escuchar que los aficionados vitoreaban a la nueva estrella de la selección mexicana "El chuky" Lozano, cosa que provoco la curiosidad de la coreana

—¿porque le dicen el chuky?

—¿no vez la cara de muñeco diabólico que trae?

—umn bueno lis occidentales para nosotras son exóticos uh ¿porqur crees que salgo con Nikolai? * suspiro espero no se meta en lios

Mientras

Las demás naciones miraban el partido después de la sorpresa qque México les dio al derrotar a Alemania cualquier cosa podría pasar

—bien, si mis cálculos son correctos Mekishiko solo necesitara el empate a Suecia san para pasar a octavos de final

—pues te llevaras un gran chasco

— ¿que quiere decir con eso Bielorusia san?

—Jin aprendió de sus errores llegara aa octavos sin ningún problema

—usted habla como si la conociera quizás inmoto llegue a octavos sin embargo dependera de Alemania san además de que sus jugadores sólo lo hacen para no hacer el servicio militar y no por amor al deporte

— Soo Jin va a ganar

— no, va a ganar Lucia

Mientras seguían su absurda discusión todos los otros los miraban con caras de what nadie se creía lo que ocurria justo en ese momento el partido empató y la forma de jugar de los coreanos dejaba mucho que desear

De vuelta al partido

—¡de todos modos irán al servicio militar no juegen sucio ! Daze que pena

—calma Jin no es para tanto solo es un juego además tu eres la reina del medallero en los olímpicos

— cierto pero bueno quizás no llegue lejos pasa a octavos por mi ¿si?

— Jin las dos pasaremos tu tranquila

Finalmente el partido concluyó con la victoria de la mexicana pero al parecer la coreana no estaba molesta

Unas horas mas tarde

Vigésimo quinto partido

Alemania Luidwing Bieldmitsh/ Julchen Bieldmitsh

Suecia Astrid Oxestierna

Marcador 2-0

—Buena suerte Suecia

—lo mismo digo Alemania

—¡¿west que haces hablando con el enemigo?! — preguntó Prusia un poco molesta

—¿disculpa?

—hermana te lo he dicho muchas veces esto no es una guerra ni los juegos del hambre

—¡claro que si es una guerra ! Una guerra en la que no se permite la formalidad— dijo seriamente a lo que Lud se palmeó el rostro

—no se porque te quejas de Hungria si eres igual que ella

—no me compares con la machorra

—oigam el partido va a comenzar

El partido transcurrió sin novedad alguna hasta que finalmente los alemanes triunfaron sobre lis suecos cosa que quizás le devolvió el ego a Prusia

Ambos salieron sonriendo cuando el árbitro dio el pitido de que el partido había terminado. Ludwing le dio unas palabras de consuelo a Sueciale había caído bien después de todo. Después, se retiró.

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	16. Chapter 16

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 16_

 _Bloddy Hell_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo esperó les guste_

LLuego de aquellos sorpresivos partidos toco el turno del grupo G esta jornada lo decidiría todo.

Décimo séptimo partido

Túnez Mustafa Mikensi

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Marcador 5-2

—escuchame bien niño rico tu y yo sabemos quien sale de aquí con la victoria y ese voy a ser yo ya me venció Inglaterra pero tu no lo harás ¿algo que decir antes de comenzar?

—buena suerte Mustafa — sonrió ampliamente el tunez pensó que quizás se burlaba de el ya que normalmente le contestaban de manera mas agresiva claro no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los belgas les metieran su primer gol

Mientras

Las demás naciones en especial las árabes observaban aquella situación —¿ustedes crees que tenga suerte?— preguntó Azucena

—bueno hablamos de Bélgica la ultima vez llegó hasta cuartos de final dudo mucho que sea eliminado en la fase de grupos odio admitirlo pero Mustafa no tiene oportunidad

Y en efecto el marcador término 5-2 a favor de Bélgica sin embargo saludo con cordialidad a su oponente

Mas tarde

Vigésimo octavo partido

InglaterraArthur Kirland

Panamá Silvana Cantu

Marcador 6-1

Inglaterra no podía estar mas nervioso ante todo el era un caballero sin embargo necesitaba ganar para asegurar su lugar Arthur esperaba que su oponente no acabara odiándolo

Mientras

—¿como va el partido? — preguntó Felicia desde la cocina del hotel donde los invitados se hospedaban

—si estuvieras aquí y no con el macho patatas preparando pasta sabrías bastarda— respondío Lovuno

— fratello eres un grocero que lástima que algunos ya estén eliminados definitivamente me hubiera gustado que Panamá ganara

—vamos Panamá ganale al cejon — decían los latinos

De vuelta al partido

Eso había sido todo así derrotara a Túnez no llegaría muy lejos sin embargo no estaba molesta con el ingles quien se veía muy apenado — felicidades Inglaterra

—tankyou Panamá mejor suerte para la próxima vez

La situación hasta el momento estaba así

Rusia ya tenia garantizados los octavos al igual que Uruguay

Egipto y Arabia Saudita ya estaban eliminados

Portugal ya también estaba dentro sin embargo España dependía de que Iran ganara por diferencia de goles

Peru ya estaba eliminado mientras que Francia ya estaba dentro Dinamarca y Australia dependían de este ultimo juego para clasificar

Croacia ya estaba dentro Argentina por su parte debía ganar o empatar con Nigeria para no quedar eliminado Islandía definitivamente necesitaba ganar lo mismo que Nigeria

Brasil ya estaba dentro Suiza por su parte debía ganar oempatar mientras que Costa rica y Serbia forzosamente debían ganar

Ahora con la victoria de Alemania México debía ganar o empatar a Suecia para no irse Suecia forzosamente debía ganar al igual que Alemania y Corea del sur quien dependía de su victoria y la de México para quedarse

Inglaterra y Bélgica ya estaban adentro

Japón con solo empatar ya estaba dentro mientras que Colombia Polonia y Senegal debían ganar o empatar

No se sabe que pasará después de esto pero sin duda serán interesantes

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	17. Chapter 17

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 17_

 _Esto no es nada fabuloso tipo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo espero les guste_

Bueno con el grupo H terminaba la segunda ronda de la fase de grupos hasta el momento Japón se había convertido en la sorpresa del mundial

Vigésimo noveno partido.

Japón Kiku Honda

SSenegal Florance Bonnefoy

Marcador 2-2

Ambas naciones se mantuvieron tranquilas durante el partido poco después del empate como era de esperarse por diferencia de goles el japones ya estaba adentro aunque algunos sospechaban que sus jugadores usaron una técnica de los súper campeones para ganar

—buen juego Japón

— arigato Senegal san lo mismo digo

Mientras

—yupi Japón ya esta en octavos ojalá a Colombia le vaya bien

—claro que le ira bien digo hablamos de Polonia no es precisamente bueno en esto

—no lo se Rusia este mundial ha estado muy raro

—creeme en el fondo todos somos raros

Trigésimo partido

Colombia Beatríz Mendoza

Polonia Feliks Lukasewiks

Marcador 1-0

—vaya osea como que viene preparando tu equipo muchas sorpresas — dijo el polaco

—si aunque los tuyos también dieron una buena pelea es bueno que tu y Rusia hayan arreglado sus diferencias

— solo mientras este aquí

Aunque nopaso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera aderrotado por Colombia —bueno Polonia supongo que intentarás ganarle a Japón

—si , pero osea yaestoy eliminado de todas formas tipa —sonrio de manera animada — al menos podre molestar a Rusia otro rato

— ya veo

Mientras

—vaya que este mundial es demasiado sorpresivo — decisión Rusia sorprendida — bueno ¿quien creen que se vaya

— tu kesesesese tuviste suerte Rusia pero cuando te enfrentes a la asombrosa selección alemana no tendrás tanta suerte

—Prusia en primer lugar Alemania no gana en Rusia en segundo lugar me enfrentare ya sea a Paulo o a Isabel y en tercer lugar si es que llegaran a clasificar y no sufren la maldicion del campeón se enfrentarán a Brasil o Suiza

—prefiero a Suiza

—ay por favor ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a Brasil? Oh lo olvide no es a Brasil si no a su dulce hermano ¿verdad? — dijo la rusa a manera de burla

—claro que no solo que no quiero ver a West disculpándose con la berrinchuda de Brasil

—ay Jul no tienes remedió

Mientras en otro lado

—¿ya lo vacunaron? — preguntó Sebastian

—no se preocupe señor Sebastian ya esta vacunado

—bien, no quiero problemas con Rusia

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	18. Chapter 18

_RRusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 18_

 _Y llegamos a octavos_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo y la paciencia y una disculpa por la demora sin mas espero les guste_

Para no hhacerles el cuento largo esto es lo que sucedió en la última parte de la fase de grupos

Arabia Saudita vs Egipto pese no haber obtenido ganancias esta vez Gupta se fue tranquilo tras haber vencido a Azucena en su último partido ambos se despidieron de Rusia con respeto esperando recibiría en Qatar y prepararse mejor para Tokio

Rusia vs Uruguay Sebastian venció a Anya en un dos por tres claro que esta casi le rompe la pala en la cabeza de no ser por sus hermanos ambos ya estaban en octavos

Irán vs Portugal Ambos se portaron como las naciones serias y responsables que erán Tarik se despidió con la frente en alto para prepararse mejor en Qatar

España vs Marruecos a la marroquí no le fue muy bien sin embargo le deseo suerte a Isabel y se despidió

Dinamarca vs Francia ambos buenos en la cancha ya se encontraban en octavosde todos modos

Australia vs Perú tristemente ninguno de los dos logro el pase por la diferencia de goles sin embargo se despidieron de Rusia y desearon suerte a los que quedaron

Argentina vs Nigeria la victoria de Argentina lo metió a duras penas en octavos por lo que Nigeria se despidió

Islandia vs Croacia pese a ser el primer mundial de Emil lo jugo bastante bien dejo un escrito que decía Gracias Rusia y se fue

Brasil vs Serbia aunque noto algo raro en su jugador no dijo nada aún tenia la esperanza de que madurada un poco el serbio por su parte se despidió seriamente

Suiza vs Costa rica ambos se despidieron de manera cordial aunque Vash ya estaba dentro

México vs Suecia había que admitir que Astrid dio un buen juego y si una cosa era imaginarse cosas chin...y otra muy distinta era hacerlas

Corea del sur vs Alemania pese a no haber llegado Jin se fue contenta por eliminar al campeon quien tuvo que lidiar con su hermana ebria la coreana solo dijo — nos vemos en Tokio

Túnez vs Panamá a ninguno le fue bien ya que pordefault ambos estaban fuera

Inglaterra vs Bélgica Arthur maldecíasu suerte pese haber clasificado perdió horriblemente contra el belga

Japón vs Polonia de nada sirvió puesto que Japón ya estaba dentro por default mientras que Polonia dependía de Senegal

Senegal vs Colombia fue una recuperaciónrapida ahora la colombiana estaba dentro

Mucha tensión en el ambiente. Mucha. Rusia la comenzó a sentir minutos después de anunciarse los resultados acerca de quien pasaría y quien no a la siguiente ronda. El ambiente era tan tenso y filoso, que hasta una espada podía ser doblada a la mitad por el mismo. Como anfitrióna, fue a despedir de manera cortés a las representaciones que regresaban a casa, algunos si se despidieron educadamrnte pero otros no ttanto

—era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ahora voy contra España

Mientras en otro lado

—hermana ya están los resultados — dijo el joven Macau quien aun debía quedarse pues sus familarea aún estaban dentro

—veamos Rusia vs España genial a papa le toca con Uruguay no lo tendrá fácil Japón contra Bélgica Colombia contra Inglaterra Suiza contra Suecia Francia vs Argentina Croacia vs Dinamarca ¡ay no!

—¿que sucede?

— juego vsMexico esta fase aun así la eliminara no llegare lejos todos saben cual es la maldicion

—¿maldicion?

— eliminas a México y no llegas a la final la trae consigo desde el 86

—¿no crees que tu puedas llegar a romperla?

 _hasta aquí la dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	19. Chapter 19

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 19_

 _El comienzo de la masacre_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero le nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—bbueno ahora si viene la parte importante*suspiro* debo investigar todas aquellas maldiciones para ayudar a mi padre y mi hermana

Octavos de final

Argentina vs Francia

Argentina Diego Hernandez

Francia Francine Bonnefoy

Marcador 4-2

—¿como van? — pregunta Lucy

— velo tu misma — dijo Andy con preocupación

—esto no se ve bien a este paso Diego no saldrá vivo

Y en efecto hipotéticamente hablando ya tenia un pie en el ataúd si las cosas no cambiaban el pasaría a cuartos pero de hotel cosa que fue exactamente lo que sucedio a los últimos minutos de partido el marcador término a favor de la francesa y el orgullo del argentino quedó por los suelos

—lo siento mon ami pero era necesario

Octavos de final

Portugal Paulo Da Silva

Uruguay Sebastian Baltias

Marcador 2-1

La tensión era obvia y eso que el uruguayo estaba ganando mientras el portugués lucia tranquilo como siempre — muchacho parece como si estuvieras firmando tú sentencia de muerte si vas ganando tu

—es normal cuando te están quemando con la mirada mire hacia aya — señalo a las tribunas y notó que el hijo del portugués literalmente lo mataba con la mirada

—ay ese niño ¿a quien habrá salido? Quizás saco el carácter bipolar de China ya hablare con el —¿como esta tu hermano?

— no muy bien tiene el ego hecho pedazos ser derrotado por Francia le dio en el orgullo

— ya veo pero es algo completamente normal a veces se gana a veces se pierde

Mientras

—¿Francia a ninguno vas a apoyar?— preguntó Inglaterra viendo a la francesa

—sera difícil mon ami pero el que gane tendrá el honor de enfrentarse a mi hon hon hon

—¿para que pregunte?

Más tarde

—¿quieres callarte? me estas reventando el tímpano

—como vos ya traes la maldicion contigo ya no te preocupa llegar al quinto partido

—no le hable así Argentina san

—dejalo esta ebrio era obvio que no llegaría muy lejos de todos modos ,además tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar las elecciones de mañana por ejemploejemplo

Mientras

Portugal escuchaba unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes del cuarto de Andiroba Debe de estar feliz por su victoria— Se dirigió a saludar no estaba de más tener una charla amena con quien alguna vez había sido su colonia. Suspiró, creía que solo Inglaterra había sido marcado por la época colonial, pero ¿a quién engañaba?. Entre ellos tres -incluyendo a Francia- él era quien más había salido marcado.

-Y lo que no se esperaba era que

—¡papa Portugal!-Gritó emocionada, corriendo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo.-¡Qué gusto verle por aquí!

El europeo rió mientras se separaban del abrazo.-¡Vamos, Andy! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de "usted"? ¡No soy tan viejo, pequeña!

.-Lo siento, es la...costumbre.-Musitó— ¿cómo va todo en casa?-Preguntó tratando de hacer plática.

-Bien, bien. No puedo quejarme. Aunque, creo que me necesitan más ahí que aquí. Justamente venía a despedirme de unos amigos y a buscar a tu hermano, digo, ya que estoy eliminado

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Andy

-Bah, no te preocupes. Las he visto peor.-Comentó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.-Como sea, tengo que irme. Que bueno que pudimos encontrarnos, últimamente no charlamos mucho.

Andy sonrió, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, a ella también le agradaba charlar con él.-Tienes razón, a lo mejor podríamos quedar un día de estos

—Me encantaría hasta luego hija

Hasta luego, papá.-Se despidió la joven. Aunque al portugues pareció agradarle, porque se fue con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que, ciertamente no tenía cuando recién la había saludado.

Después de todo, aquél era el hombre que la había criado.

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	20. Chapter 20

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 20_

 _La caída del rey_

 _Hola ¿ Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada Agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo esperó les guste._

Octavos de Final

Dinamarca Mathias Kohler

Croacia Janika Van

Marcador 4-2

Croacia hacia un enoesfuerzo por no golpear a la nación que estaba junto a ella si Argentina era desesperante Dinamarca era insoportable.

Mathias por su parte trataba de hacer plática con ella pero lo ignoraba olímpicamente finalmente tras un partido prácticamente cardiaco Dinamarca había sido derrotado mientras que Croacia había roto todas las quinielas y contra todo pronóstico llegó a cuartos de final ahora jugaría con quien venciera el siguiente partido entre Rusia y España

Octavos de Final

Rusia Anya Braginskaya

España Isabel Fernández Carreiro

Marcador 1-1

Penales 4-3

Si las miradas mataran, Rusia estaría ciento ochenta metros bajo tierra. Tragó saliva, no olvidaría esos ojos verdes mirándola de tal forma. Tendría pesadillas aquella noche. Incluso peores pesadillas que cuando el perro de Uruguay se escapó (no me refiero a Luis Suarez) y le mordió en la posadera derecha. Aún tenía cicatriz.

España por su parte clavó las uñas en sus piernas molesta. Solía ser confiada a la hora de ver los partidos que su selección jugaba. ¡Era España! ¡Y era fútbol! ¿¡Cómo no tener toda la seguridad del mundo tratándose de eso!?

Finalmente llegaron los penales ya que ninguna de las dos llegaba a nada parecía que todo cambiaría a favor de la ibérica sin embargo sorpresivamente la selección rusa logro 4 penales de 5 dándole el pase a cuartos de final

La rubia comenzó a saltar y dar vueltas por toda la sala. Celebrado enérgicamente haber conseguido la victoria. Hasta que se calmó un poco solo para encontrarse con el rostro de una homicida potencialmente activa.

—¡Yujú! ¡Gané! ¡GANÉ! Eh...¿P-porqué estás levantando esa silla?

Mientras

Por fin lograron calmar a la española luego de que esta se despidiera de las colonias latinas que aun quedaban de pie México por su parte había recibido los resultados de su elección "el peje" seria su nuevo superior suspiro calmada al menos uno que si conocía pero no hablaremos en éste fic de su situación política si no de lo que ocurrió en el mundial

Por otra parte, dos asiáticos corrían por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Esperaban poder encontrarse con las personas más importantes de su vidas. Que, de nueva cuenta, hacían uso de la rivalidad nata entre ellas. De verdad, parecía broma. ¡Aquello era como la revancha! Cuando las visualizaron, aún seguían platicando con sus directores técnicos. Al verlos, hicieron un espacio para permitirles hablar.

—¡Les deseo mucha suerte a ambas, chicas!- Exclamó Macau, dirigiéndose a México y Brasil.

—gracias Shun — agradeció la mexicana

—muchas gracias hermano— dijo la brasileña con algo de nostalgia

—Mexico, Brasil les deseamos la mejor de las suertes — dijo el japonés

—calma Brasil aquí todos somos amigos ¡arriba el espíritu futbolista!

—en otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo contigo Lucy pero tu sabes que tengo una reputación que recuperar

— lo se pero debes tener un poco de confianza

Andy agradeció aunque se despidió un poco triste su hermano menor no pudo evitar preocuparse no la había visto llorar como hace 4 años

 _hasta aquí lo dejó esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	21. Chapter 21

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 21_

 _La maldición del quinto partido_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Selery Zacata por el apoyo espero les guste_

octavos de final

México Lucia Rivera Carreiro

Brasil Andiroba Da Silva

Marcador 3-0

Finalmente comenzaría el tan ansiado y temido partido quien ganara se enfrentaria ya fuera a Japón o a Bélgica en cuartos de final aunque ambas estaban tranquilas poco después entró el gol de Neymar, el primer tiempo estaba tranquilo todo iba normal hasta que algo sucedió

—¡herido tiempo! — pidió Shun quien se ofreció a ayudar a su hermana como medico para los jugadores aunque el no se esperaba tal decepción

—¿Andy que ocurre?

—pide que anulen el partido — dijo esta a lo que su oponente no lo creía

—¿que pero ganaste?

—creeme Lucy no como hubiera querido ¿que voy a hacer que voy a hacer?

—¡¿de que estas hablando?! ¡Tu eres Brasil mirate cambia esa niña estirada!— le dio un par de cachetadas —¡¿QUE VAS A HACER ?! ¿ES UNA PREGUNTA? DEMUESTRALES QUE NO OLVIDAS QUE ELLOS SON TUS JUGADORES Y QUE ELLOS NO OLVIDEN QUIEN ERES TU — después se calma — ahora ya sabes donde esta el problema ve enfrenta el problema pelea gana y llámame cuando vayas a mi casa cariño adoro tus visitas

Andiroba se quedo muda solo asintió

— por cierto Andy el chavito hubiera querido que tu te quedaras con esto — dijo dándole un chipote chillón

— pero yo no puedo aceptarlo

—tomalo como un reto para Tokio

—de acuerdo

Mas tarde

Octavos de final

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Japón Kiku Honda

Marcador 3-2

Algunas horas después, cuando el atardecer se veía a lo lejos en la azotea del hotel en que algunas naciones residían, Japón miraba con expresión cansada hacia el horizonte. Bastó que un par de docenas de personas con camisas de la selección belga salieran del lugar gritando y celebrando para cerciorarse de que había perdido.

Escuchó unos pasos tras de él. Supo que era su pareja , porque sabia que Mexico jamás empacaba tacones para un mundial " _voy a jugar fútbol, no de fiesta_ ", le decía siempre que preguntaba.

-¿Cuánto a cuánto?-Preguntó ella

-Tres dos — contestó

— que mal realmente fuiste la sorpresa del mundial seguro tu gente esta muy orgullosa — sonrió levemente

—nos ira mejor en Tokio ya verás— dijo el tratando de darle ánimos —¿nos vamos?

— si — terminaron de empacar y se fueron

— espero esta vez si empaques ropa abrigadora no quisiera que te enfermarás como en el 2002

— no me recuerdes eso

Mientras

—no se que hiciste hermano pero le devolviste los ánimos a mis jugadores — dijo Andy

—solo hable con ellos — sonrió inocentemente pero la verdad era que los había amenazado en especial a Neymar si volvía a fingir una falta y a jugar sucio el si lo lesionaría de verdad

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	22. Chapter 22

Rusia _2018_

 _Capítulo 22_

 _Chocolate y café_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno este fic ya esta por terminar espero les gust_

Octavos de final

Suiza Vash Swisgly

Suecia Astrid Oxsertierna

Marcador 2-0

Era oficial la situación era complicada para ambas naciones ser eliminado en octavos no era nada agradable, la situación era aun peor para Vash quien acostumbrado a arreglar todo a balazos se sentía intimidado por la mirada penetrante de la sueca

—¿ocurre algo?

— no nada mejor pon atención al partido

Al término de este, la selección de Astrid había conseguido anotar dos goles. Lo único que le preocupaba era cierta personita que debía de estar viéndolo desde su casa. Cuando regresó a su cuarto de hotel, se sorprendió de ver un enorme arreglo de flores blancas y amarillas que él reconoció como margaritas. Al parecer alguien se las había mandado por correo. Supo enseguida de quien se trataba, incluso antes de leer la pequeña nota rosa que había a un lado del florero.

 _"Ganes o pierdas, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, onii-sama._

 _Con cariño, **Liechtenstein."**_

Suspiró, al menos ya tenía una razón de más para volver a casa...

Octavos de final

Inglaterra Arthur Kirkland

Colombia Beatríz Mendoza

Marcador penales 2-1

Realmente no entendía como todos estaban esperanzados con que ella sacara al inglés del mundial. ¡Hasta Nicaragua! Que rara vez le dirigía la palabra (a ella, y al resto de los centroamericanos) le había deseado lo mejor para su partido con el europeo. Le sorprendió que algo tan simple como un partido, resultara como algo de vida o muerte para la mayoría de sus hermanos y vecinos.

Hasta le estaba entrando el nerviosismo de tanto pensar en ello.

Sacudió la cabeza- _"No, Bety tranquila. Que ese tipo pelo de mango chupado no te intimide en lo más mínimo"_

 _—_ good morning — saludo Inglaterra como ccaballero que era

—buenos dias IInglaterra

El partido transcurrió bien para la colombiana sin embargo el inglés logro empatarle por lo que ssefueron a penales todo quedando a favor del aaanglosajón

Mientras

—Hey Shun — era la pequeña Samy quien saludaba

—nihao Samy —saludo con cortecia una cosa era que odiara a Holanda y otra muy distinta era que se llevará mal con sus hermanos

—supe que tu hermana y el mio se van a enfrentar

—asi es sera interesante — respondió con nostalgia cosa que la luxemburguesa adivino

—no te preocupes estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien los dos son buenos — le sonrió aunque no quería sonar como sus hermanos pero sabia que quizás ese partido Ethan lo tenia prácticamente ganado

LLos cuartos de final quedaron asi

Rusia Vs Croacia

Bélgica vs Brasil

Francia vs Uruguay

Inglaterra vs Suecia

¿Quien ganara ?

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	23. Chapter 23

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capítulo 23_

 _Los últimos latinos de pie_

 _Hola ¿Como están espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por prestarme a sus OC espero les guste_

 _Cuartos de final_

Francia Fracinr BBonnefoy

Uruguay Sebastian BBaltias

Marcador 4-2

AApenas comenzaba el partido y ya Sebastian temía su derrota ¿como era posible que la selección francesa fuera fuerte ante la garra charrúa?

Francine sonrió para sus adentros. Sea como sea y con todos los estereotipos de garra charrúa, eso no quitaba la humillación que debería representar para Uruguay perder ante una mujer. Y para colmo, "mayor" y con "menos experiencia" en el fútbol. Crecer a lado de un par de machistas sin remedio (según ella) le había enseñado que si algo hería lo suficiente el ego masculino era verse derrotado ante una chica. En fútbol. En el mundial. ¡Y para colmo se trataba de _el_! La máxima eminencia del deporte en cuestión. La insensible selección uruguaya. El acreedor del partido del siglo. Contra una europea. Que ironía.

La castaña rodó los ojos, exasperada.-Tranquilo, mon amour Sebas Mis muchachos ya se han lucido lo suficiente, te aseguro que "al menos" solo perderás uno a cero.-Se mofó.

Lo escuchó gruñir mientras con las uñas arañaba la mesa de madera.-Tienes suerte de ser mujer, de lo contrario yo-

-¿Qué? ¿Me hubieras golpeado? Pfff. Por favor, si tu le tienes miedo hasta a tu propia sombra.-Se burló cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

En medio de la discusión el partido término dando por terminado el camino de Uruguay en el mundial

Cuartos de final

Brasil Andiroba Da silva

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Marcador 3-0

La situación para Brasil no era mejor al contrario empeoraba cada vez mas. Claro que los Sondervan no lo estaban pasando mejor "toda la tomato gang debe estar junta" decía maldita sea la hora en la que Govert había aceptado que los Italia España México Macau y Portugal vieran el partido con alguien quería llevar a su "lindo" niño como compañía. Y el macaense ahora estaba con una cara de 'tócame porque te mato'.

Isabel intentó aliviar tensión.-Vamos,Shunny tranquilo. Verás que Andy se repondrá.

-— veee si . No te pongas de esa manera. Además, aún queda el segundo tiempo. Quizá élla pueda-

Antes de que la italiana pudiera añadir más, una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar—. No actúes como bebito, Macau. Aquí todos sabíamos que la selección belga le iba a ganar a la patética selección de tu hermana

—hermano...cállate.-Susurró la luxemburguésa , viendo como su amigo comenzaba a cabrearse.

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo? Sí solo digo la verdad.

En un sólo parpadeo de ojos, Shun lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia el con los ojos ardiendo de furia.— Escúchame bien, como sigas abriendo de más esa bocaza tuya, volvere a acabar con todo tu patetico ejercito y esta vez en un solo dia ¡¿Entendido?!

El holandés tragó saliva, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él, lo cual ni siquiera le hubiese importado. ¡Pero a sus soldados! El sabia muy bien de lo que el macaense era capaz y no quería volver a repetirlo Aquello era sacrilegio, el muchacho estaba loco. Había que mantenerse con cuidado.-F-fuerte y claro

Llego el segundo tiempo sin embargo no hubo ningún cambio — losiento — dijo el belga apenado

—esta bien al menos me voy tranquila de llegar hasta aquí

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	24. Chapter 24

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 24_

 _La maldición del anfitrión_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a todos quienes siguieron este fic que esta_ a _tres capítulos de terminar esperó les guste_

Por fin comenzaron los cuartos de final y llas reacciones no se hicieron esperar nadie esperaba que Croacia llegara hasta ahí sin embargo ahora la situación era una Eurocopa

Cuartos de final

Rusia Anya Braginskaya

Croacia Janika Van

Penales 3-2

Anya había sufrido la maldicion del anfitrión Janika por su parte interiormente no lo creía a quien iba a engañar? Janika sabía de sobra que tenía orgullo hasta las orejas. No por nada sus hermanos siempre lo habían tachado de soberbia y presumida. Pero a pesar de todo, debía admitir que se sentía, si no bien "intimidada", si al menos incómoda por la situación a la que parecía estar yendo. Si las cosas seguían al ritmo que iban, le quedaría enfrentarse con dos grandes equipos: Francia o Bélgica A Inglaterra lo traía sin cuidado.

Por lo que una vez que el primer tiempo acabó, casi podía decir que la victoria era completamente suya.

El sonido de un celular en medio del silencio alertó a ambas representaciones.

-Hmph. ¿Qué no piensas contestar?-Preguntó la rusa regañadientes.

Croacia la miró con fastidio.-Yo ni siquiera traigo el móvil encendido, la único que podría tener la "mala educación" de recibir una llamada en medio de un juego eres tú.-Janika hizo una pausa, suspirando con fastidio.-Por si aún no te queda claro: es tu celular el que suena.

—Arg! ¡Hubiera bastado con que dijeras que no es...!-Podría continuar protestando, pero entonces recordó el carácter de la croata—Olvídalo, tienes suerte que no esté de humor para discutir.

-Lo mismo digo.

Una vez que estuvo en el otro extremo de la sala, na rubia contestó el celular.-¿Quién habla? Mi partido aun no termina

 _—-Eso ya lo sé, genio, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo._ _Aún así, sé que vas a ganarlo, por eso me adelanto._ -Contestó el bielorruso, tratando de sonar obvio.- _En fin, hasta luego hermana_

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, la llamada se había cortado. Mucho mejor, se dijo así mismo. Pues cuando estuvo segura de que Nikolai ya no le escuchaba, susurró un "gracias", que jamás de los jamases diría si lo tuviese en frente. Regresó al lado de la croata, quien la miraba como reclamando su "poca educación", pero eso ya le daba igual. De todos modos estaría enojada por perder, así que ya no se preocupaba por mantenerla de buen humor. Aunque las cosas pronto cambiaron a favor de su oponente

En cuanto a Janika para ser sincera consigo misma, preferiría que ganara cualquier otro soviético o latino por sobre el resto. Aunque antes ganaba ella, claro. Pero, en un "caso hipotético", igual le hubiera alegrado que la copa se la llevara Uruguay, Francia, o hasta muy a su pesar, el imbécil de Diego. Que ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba que estuviera bien. Pese a ser con quien más discutía, peleaba y reñía. Sobre todo en fútbol, que eran, literalmente, rivales, archienemigos o alguno de los apodos que los demás países les decían y que bien habían ganado a pulso. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Janika no le deseaba ningún mal, mortal, al argentino.

Aunque, por supuesto, nunca admitiría frente a ellos. Ese no era su estilo.

Cuartos de final

Suecia Astrid Oxsestierna

Inglaterra Arthur Kirkland

Marcador 3-2

Por increíble que parecía aquella situación el inglés había ganado aunque la sueca no cambio su expresión en ningún momento le agradaba el hecho de al menos haber representado a los nórdicos hasta esa fase el inglés por su parte se sentía tranquilo

—Hey, Arthur!

Inglaterra volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz.- _Good aftenoon Belgyum (Buenas tardes, Belgica)_

Ethan sonrió de lado.-¿Listo para nuestro partido? Semifinales, ¿eh?

-yes. Estoy seguro de que será bastante interesante.-Comentó neutral. No quería sonar maleducado.

Pero el belga pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.-No te preocupes. Sera divertido

Y con unas palmadas en el hombro, el más joven se retiró por su camino. Dejando al inglés algo dudoso sobre la última frase que había pronunciado. No le gustaba ser egocéntrico, ni vanidoso. Puesto que eso le recordaba a su ex colonia en toda la extensión de ambas palabras. Pero si alguien preguntaba su más sincera opinión, diría que el siguiente juego lo tenía ganado. Lo aseguraba completamente.

Próximo capítulo:the London Bridge is falling down

 _hhasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	25. Chapter 25

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo 25_

 _El puente de Londres se está cayendo_

 _¿Hola. Cómo están? Espero que bien una enorme disculpa por la tardanza espero les guste_

Los semifinales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, el hecho de que Anya ya no estaba compitiendo en la calle.

 _Semifinal_

Inglaterra Arthur Kirkland

Croacia Janika Van

Marcador 4-2

—¡Mi disculpas, surgió un compromiso y acabé de llegar! - Aclaró Australia, junto con los hermanos Irlanda, Escocia y Gales.-¿Cómo van? .- Preguntó sentándose. Todos los partidos se han visto desde una TV de plasma en la recepción del hotel.

-Míralo por ti mismo, quedan diez minutos y ni una sola vez en el sentido de peligro en las porterías.-Comentó Wendy

-¿De verdad?

Hongkong torció los labios.-Bueno, sus jugadores quisieron su jugada salvadora, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha podido.-De pronto, tuvo una idea.-¿Y si le llamamos a Arthur para que nos diga cómo está?

-¿Y que nos cante our progenitora por interrumpir su "inspiración"? No gracias, aprecio mi vida. James rió ante el comentario mordaz de Emily.

La americana se encogió de hombros. Bueno, entonces solo queda esperar si esto se decide en penales.

* * *

—Bastardo asqueroso, estúpido, imbécil y cara cuadrada. Aunque sea la última victoria que tengas, te prometo que esta no es la ganas.-Amenazó la croata.

Inglaterra, una diferencia de otros partidos. Claramente, no lo iba a demostrar. Pero, esa mocosa malcriada tenía mucho potencial, demasiado para su gusto. Y he tenido tanta seguridad en su rostro, tanta firmeza en la que obtendremos la victoria, y que también está comenzando a creersela. Deseó con toda su alma que estuviera equivocada.

-...- No dijo nada, tan solo miraba la pantalla con expresión sepulcral.

-¡No me ignores, cejotas! Espera a que ...- Su frase quedó a medios, al parecer, el tiempo extra había acabado.

 _Así acaba el partido señores. Cero a cero. Esto se decide en penales, como pueden ver. El equipo de inglés será el primero en tirar. Muchos confían en que el mar ahora cuando salgan el juego y pasen a la final, como pasó anteriormente con Suecia. ¿La historia se repetirá? ¿O Croacia cambiará el libreto?_

-Esto comienza a ir mal.-Oyó a Inglaterra musitar.

La europea sonrió de lado, un gesto imperceptible para su acompañante. No quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero también le dije que no podía ir a comenzar a poner en la mira a Francia o Bélgica

Semifinal

Francia francine bonnefoy

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Marcador 2-1

—tu puedes hermanito — decía la pequeña Luxemburgo feliz

—Francine no vayas a ser muy dura con el — decía Mónaco — ¿Como crees que termine esto Samy?

—no lo se al menos espero sean más civilizados está veza

La situación no era para menos el era obvio que el belga no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la francesa en parte por el buen desempeño del jugador estrella del equipo francés

Macau, quien sólo estaba ahí para acompañar a Monaco, suspiro para sus adentros. ¡Francia había ganado! Es decir, se alegraba por su amiga, por supuesto. Pero no sabia que pensar le alegraba en parte que el tonto belga (que dejó fuera a su hermana), el mismo que le caía casi tan mal como Holanda (por dejar fuera a su hermana y hacerla llorar) ahora estaba fuera aunque una parte de él se sentía un poco culpable después de todo fueron el Tomato gang a pesar de todo (y también a pesar de que habia dejado fuera a su hermana), En parte agradecía a la francesa aunque quizás signifique 4 años de burlas de su parte y por otro lado sentía algo de empatía por el belga a pesar de todo (¿ya mencionó que dejó fuera a su hermana?)

—¿Crees que fue una victoria justa?—Preguntó a la anfitriona .

Por supuesto que había sido justa, nada más quería restar importancia al asunto —¿Te hubiera gustado que ganara Belgica

— no lo sé en parte me alegro por Mónaco pero...

—te hubiera gustado que fuera tu hermana tu padre o alguno de tus hermanos asiaticos ¿Verdad?

El mitad iberico y mitad asiatico asintió.

—ya se recuperarán en Qatar — dijo la rusa Aunque, ella sabía algo Alemania, España Francia Brasil, Argentina para ella no tenía importancia quien resultara ganador. Tras cuatro años, olvidarían el título y otra vez empezaría el baño de sangre. Lo decía por experiencia propia.

 _proximo capítulo tras veinte largos años_


	26. Chapter 26

_Rusia 2018_

 _Capitulo final_

 _Tras 20 largos años_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno este fic debio haber terminado el año pasado sin embargo por razones de tiempo no pude concluir a tiempo pero bueno aquí está el capítulo final agradezco a Eagle Primece, Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh y Jinx Némesis por prestarme a sus OCs para este fic y así mismo agradezco a Selery Zacata Milly Loca, Alaska 89 y Eagle Primece por el apoyo y seguridad este fic bueno espero les guste_

Partido por el tercer lugar

Bélgica Ethan Sondervan

Inglaterra Arthur Kirkland

Marcador 3-0

Las ex colonias de Inglaterra miraban ansiosamente la pantalla de televisión al mismo tiempo que las naciones restantes si bien era el partido por el tercer lugar valía la pena intentarlo o al menos eso opinaba el belga porque el inglés no estaba para nada convencido

—¿Ya va empezar el partido?

—No.— sentenció el canadiende perdiendo lla cuenta de cuantos "no" había dicho en diez minutos.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No más de lo que faltaba hace 20 segundos.— dijo el escocés

Un silencio se produjo en la sala.

—¿Y ahora?

—¡Estados Unidos!—Le regañó.—Sé que tienes tanto derecho como nosotros de estar aquí, ¡pero no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído!

—Lo siento, lo siento.— alzó las manos en señal de rendición.—Si tanto te enoja, no volveré a preguntar en un buen rato.

Matthew suspiró.—Te lo agradezco.

Claro no pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando está volvió a preguntar

Durante el partido las cosas estaban tensas Inglaterra no cambio su serio semblante mientras que Bélgica se mantenía tranquilo sabia que el camino no había sido fácil pero no sé daria por vencido

—bloddy hell — grupo Inglaterra molesto

— descuida Inglaterra es solo un juego

— para ti es fácil decirlo más le vale a Croacia ganar de lo contrario tendremos que aguantar cuatro años de burlas

Más tarde

Final

Francia Francine Bonnefoy

Croacia Janika Van

Marcador 4-2

—finalmente llegamos hasta aquí — dijo la francesa con calma

—Francia , dime ¿Que se siente ser campeón del mundo?

—bueno, fue un momento donde todos olvidaron sus diferencias,parecía que por un momento todos éramos uno solo y no existían los problemas era una emoción y alegría maravillosa.

Janika se sincero con la francesa — yo también quiero sentirla

—que gane la mejor

Finalmente comenzó el partido al parecer todo iba a favor de Croacia sin embargo pese a haber roto las quinielas en más de una ocasión Francia le demostró que no eran fáciles de vencer finalmente Croacia fue derrotada por Francia quien no dejaba de sonreír

— lo logré después de 20 largos años lo logre— y si eran campeones del mundo por segunda vez en su historia .

Poco después Rusia como anfitriona le entrego la copa mundial al equipo francés pero algo le decía que los croatas habían logrado más _"tal vez Francia haya ganado este mundial pero Croacia ganó el corazón del mundo"_

 _Días después_

 _—_ Ucrania Bielorrusia recuerdenme no volver a organizar nada en mi casa — dijo la rusa cansada

— eso dijiste hace cuatro años después de los juegos Olímpicos de invierno — dijo Bielorrusia

—gracias por recordármelo me pregunto que pasara después de esto

—Al menos, ya terminó otro eterno baño de sangre en las lejanas tierras de un pobre desgraciado que le tocó ser el país sede.—Dramatizó Argentina.—¿¡Qué otras torturas nos esperan!?

Uruguay rodó los ojos.—Supera de una vez tu derrota contra Croacia

—¡Más te vale callarte, Uruguay!—Gritó Diego.—¡Es demasiado bajo burlarte de algo así, incluso para ti!

—¿Va a estar todo el día así?—Preguntó Japón a la mexicana

— probablemente oigan ¿Quien será la siguiente cede?

Alemania miro a todo el mundo pues de nueva cuenta le tocaba anunciar la siguiente cede del mundial de 2022 — supongo que todos tendrán que felicitar a Qatar

—¡¿Que?! — el árabe no lo podía creer — pero yo no puedo recibir a nadie esos días es extremadamente caluroso además mi economía no está muy bien que digamos

—tranquilo Qatar se hará en noviembre —dijo Suiza — además tú superior aseguró que se encontrarán en condiciones

—de acuerdo

— bueno ahora a prepararnos para Tokio y los Olímpicos de 2020 — dijo la mexicana

— pero antes están los juegos Panamericanos y del Caribe — dijo Colombia quien era la cede

— cierto aru y los juegos asiáticos ¿ Por cierto donde está Macau aru?

— dice que quiere prepararse para los Olímpicos — dijo Hongkong como si nada —quiere asegurarse de que nada salga mal o algo así

—mi culpa debio haber quedado traumado después de lo que vio — dijo Rusia

— bien entonces es un hecho — dijo Alemania nos prepararemos para Tokio y mientras tanto ocupemonos de cosas importantes se levanta la sesión.

Japón se quedó solo por unos instantes — es oficial

—¿Que? — pregunto México

— estoy epicamente muerto

— vamos sobreviviste al 2002 podrás con esto

La verdad es que ninguno sabe lo que le espera solo quedaba rezar por tener suerte y sobrevivir a el hecho de ser anfitrión

Fin

 _Finalmente queda concluido quizás ponga un especial con las referencias que utilice pero eso será más adelante nos leemos pronto_


	27. Chapter 27

Rusia _2018_

 _Especial referencias_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Miku2497 por seguir está historia y también a Melyvalant por la aclaración bueno decidi hacer esto ya que en el fic se vieron muchas referencias y me gustaría compartirlas_

 ** _Capitulo 1 ¿Que el mundial será en donde?_**

En el capítulo 1 cuándo Alemania da a conocer el nombre de la anfitriona de este mundial hago referencia a los rumores de que Rusia movió hilos para tener el mundial en su país cosa que no se confirmo ni tampoco se desmintió

En el momento de la ceremonia de apertura hago referencia al cantante reguetonero colombiano Maluma quien al parecer ha ganado la atención de medio oriente sin embargo habemos muchos latinos que odiamos su música

 _ **Capitulo 2 Dos mujeres y un camino o negocios egipcios**_

En el capítulo dos donde se juega el partido inaugural entre Arabia Saudí y Rusia utilizo util representación de la primera a Azucena Sharift quien es una OC de la ficter Eagle Primece

En este mismo partido también hago referencia a José Antonio Pitzi quien fuera entrenador de la selección chilena y lamentablemente los dejo muy malparados al grado de ser eliminados de la copa del mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

 _ **Capitulo 3 Rivalidad ibérica o la competencia de Egipto**_

En el tercer capítulo hago referencia a Cristiano Ronaldo quien juega con la selección portuguesa y también para el real Madrid y el Barcelona aunque en este último mundial su desempeño dejo mucho que desear

Durante el partido también hago referencia al vídeo de 31 minutos en el cual se afirma que los marroquíes son excelentes vendedores

Casi al final del capítulo en el grupo H Colombia menciona a la cantante colombiana Shakira quien es esposa del futbolista español Gerald Picke

 _ **Capitulo 4 de australianos escandalosos y Argentinos dramáticos**_

En este capítulo dónde se juega el partido entre Irán y Marruecos utilizo como representante de Irán a Tarik Sharift quien es OC del ficter Jinx Némesis y también a Latifa Álcali como representante de Marruecos quien es OC mía y está basada en la protagonista de la telenovela turca Sila y solo fue creada para este fic

Durante el partido entre Francia y Australia hago referencia a los rumores que se corren en el fandom sobre el romance entre China y Portugal y Macau como resultado del mismo

En este mismo capitulo en el partido entre Argentina e Islandia hago uso de Diego Hernández como representante de Argentina este OC pertenece a la ficter Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh y está basado en los dibujos del fandom latín Hetalia lamentablemente la ficter recientemente se cambió de fandom

En este mismo capitulo en la parte final hago referencia a la relación de hermanos entre Macau y Brasil

 _ **Capitulo 5 figuras de lego y nigerianos gruñones**_

En este capítulo hago uso de él OC de Eagle Primece Densel Mandela quien representa a Nigeria y su creadora se basó en el actor afroamericano Densel Washington

También aparece como invitado Kalusha Mandela quien representa a Chad y es hermano pequeño de Densel su creadora Eagle Primece se basó en el actor afroamericano Will Smith

El hace mención de Angry Birds un juego de plataformas muy famoso en estos tiempos el trata de pájaros enojados que rescatan huevos de los cerdos villanos este juego tuvo tanto éxito que ya existe una película en la cual participa el actor mexicano Adrián Uribe

En el partido entre Dinamarca y Perú hago referencia al hecho que nadie apostaba porque siquiera llegará a octavos el está representado por Martín Morales OC de Eagle Primece

 _ **Capitulo 6 Diablos señorita**_

El título de este capítulo hace referencia al meme "Diablos señorita" de la película ¿Y dónde están las rubias? Ya que en este fic México está representado por mi OC Lucía Fernandez Carreiro quien está basada en Rei Hino de Sailor Moon y en Bulma Briefs de Dragón ball

En el capítulo durante el partido entre Serbia y Costa Rica hago mención del saludo típico de costa Rica "pura vida" y así mismo ellos se refieren a la gente como ticos que es un mote afectuoso Costa Rica está representada por Catalina Días OC mía creada con el único fin de de este fic , mientras que Serbia está representado por Dimitri Vanhover OC mío creado exclusivamente para este fic

Durante el partido entre México y Alemania Japón le grita a México " gambare Mekishiko " que en español significa Ánimo México con esto hago alusión a que la embajada japonesa estuvo animando a nuestra selección de igual forma el embajador Yamada afirmó que le hubiera gustado que estuviera nuestra selección con la suya en una final

 _ **Capitulo 7 Los fantasmas del pasado**_

Al inicio del capítulo hago mención de los comentaristas mexicanos Cristian Martinolly y Luis García quienes son famosos por su estilo de comentarios futbolisticos

En el capítulo durante el partido entre Corea del sur y Suecia hago mención del cínico espionaje de Suecia hacia el equipo surcoreano

Durante el partido entre Brasil y Suiza utilizo a Andiroba Da Silva quien representa a Brasil y es una OC de Eagle Primece y la hermana mayor de Macau

 _ **Capitulo 8 de wafles y escondes**_

En el capítulo 8 durante el partido entre Túnez e Inglaterra hice uso del OC Mustafá Mikensi quien es un OC mío y está basado en el villano de la telenovela turca ¿Que culpa tiene Fatmagul? Y solo fue creado exclusivamente para este fic

En el partido entre Bélgica y Panamá hago uso de Silvana Cantu quien también es una OC mía creada para este fic y está basada en la actriz mexicana Consuelo Duval

 _ **Capitulo 9 El regreso del Samurái Blue**_

En este capítulo hago mención del sobrenombre " Samurái Blue" como conocen al equipo japonés y también hago mención del jugador japonés Daisuke Honda quien jugó en el equipo mexicano "Pachuca " durante un tiempo

También durante el partido hago mención de la Oc Beatriz Mendoza quien es una mezcla de los personajes Armando Mendoza y Beatriz Pinzón Solano protagonistas de la telenovela colombiana " yo soy Betty la fea"

También hago mención a la predicación de la serie estadounidense " Los Simpson"en la cual se afirma que Mexico y Portugal jugarían la final sin embargo en este mundial no paso así ya que ambos equipos fueron eliminados en octavos de final

 _ **Capitulo 10 no es fácil ganar en Rusia**_

En este capítulo hago mención del futbolista uruguayo Luis Suárez y el vergonzoso incidente ocurrido en el mundial Brasil 2014 en el cual este mordió en la oreja a un seleccionado italiano

Al igual que hago mención a la frase "no es fácil ganar en Rusia" haciendo alusión a las guerras en las que esta nación a participado y salido victoriosa

También hago mención a el desastroso partido entre Alemania y Brasil en el mundial 2014 mismo en el que Brasil fue derrotada 7-0

Durante esa misma parte hago mención a que Macau nunca ha ido a un mundial de hecho en el de Qatar 2022 quedará eliminado por default ya que los directivos de su selección se negaron a jugar en Sri Lanka debido a que en ese país se negaron a aumentar su seguridad por los ataques terroristas pese a que la selección macaense si estaba deseosa de jugar ese partido

 _ **Capitulo 13 Los fantasmas del 52**_

La única referencia de este capítulo es que en el mundial de 1952 Argentina se quedó eliminado en la fase de grupos también hago mención a la constante rivalidad entre su selección y la de Brasil

 _ **Capitulo 14 en el último momento**_

igualmemte en este capítulo solo hay una referencia y mencionó que el jugador coreano Lee King Young por su edad tendrá que hacer el servicio militar si no lo hace pisará la cárcel

 _ **Capitulo 15 rivales en la cancha amigas fuera de ella**_

En este capítulo hago mención del jugador mexicano el Chucky Lozano quien se convirtió en un jugador popular debido a la participación que dio en este mundial

 _ **Capitulo 17 esto no es nada fabuloso tipo**_

En este capítulo hago mención de la OC Florence Bonnefoy como representante de Senegal está basada en la actriz afroamericana Hally Berry y fue creada para este fic

 _ **Capitulo 18 y llegamos a octavos**_

En este capítulo hago mención de la frase del jugador mexicano Javier " Chicharito" Hernández "imaginemos cosas chin..."

Al igual que hago mención de la supuesta maldición que México carga consigo desde el mundial de 1986 si lo eliminas en octavos no llegas a la final cosa que casualmente sucedió en este mundial con Brasil en el pasado con Holanda y en el de 2010 con Alemania

Hice mención también de la famosa maldición del campeón Alemania España y Brasil fueron eliminados en fase de grupos en los mundiales de 2018 2014 y 2010 casualmente habían ganado los mundiales anteriores esperemos no ocurra lo mismo con Francia en Qatar

 _ **Capitulo 21 la maldición del quinto partido**_

En este capítulo hago mención de la supuesta maldición del quinto partido que Mexico carga consigo desde el mundial de 1986 ya que desde ese mundial por alguna extraña razón nuestra selección no pasa del quinto partido

También hago mención al chavo del ocho personaje creado e interpretado por el fallecido comedidamente mexicano Roberto Gómez Bolaños "Chespirito" su programa fue tan exitoso que llegó a muchas naciones entre ellas Brasil

Y por último en el mismo capitulo hago mención de el actual presidente de México Andrés Manuel López Obrador quien ganó un día antes las elecciones presidenciales

 _ **Capitulo 23 los últimos latinos de pie**_

En este capítulo Macau está furico por las burlas de Holanda y termina amenazandolo con exterminar otra vez a todo su ejército y está esta vez en un solo día con esto hago mención a la batalla de Macau en 1623 en la que el ejército macaense derrotó salvajemente al ejército holandés en una batalla de tres días pese a ser superados en número

 _ **Capitulo 26 tras veinte largos años**_

Aqui hago mención de la victoria de Francia en el mundial de 1998 título que perdió en Corea-Japon 2002

También hago mención a que el equipo croata rompió todas las quinielas

Al final durante la junta mundial hago mención de los juegos Olímpicos de invierno Surich 2014 en Rusia

Y finalmente hago mención de que por primera vez en la historia un mundial se hará en Noviembre y este será el de Qatar 2022 ya que en verano es extremadamente caluroso

 _estas son todas las referencias si encontraron más háganmelo saber nos leemos pronto_


End file.
